The subject matter herein relates generally to heat sink assemblies, and more particularly, to liftable heat sink assemblies for pluggable modules.
Various types of fiber-optic and copper based pluggable modules or transceivers that permit communication between electronic host equipment and external devices are known. These pluggable modules may be incorporated into connector assemblies that can be pluggably connected to the host equipment to provide flexibility in system configuration. The pluggable modules may be constructed according to various standards for size and compatibility. The pluggable modules are plugged into a receptacle that is mounted on a circuit board within the host equipment. The receptacle typically includes an elongated guide frame having a front that is open to an interior space, and an electrical connector disposed at the rear of the receptacle within the interior space for mating with the pluggable module.
Due to increases in the density, power output levels and/or switching speeds of fiber-optic and/or copper based pluggable modules or transceivers, there is a corresponding increase in the heat generated by such devices. The heat generated by the operation of these devices can lead to significant problems as some of the devices may be destroyed if the core temperature is too great, or the performance of the device may be substantially degraded. Known techniques used to control the temperature of individual devices include the use of heat sinks, heat pipes and fans.
Known heat sinks, or other cooling equipment, are not without disadvantages. For instance, the types of heat sinks in use today tend to be somewhat cumbersome to assemble and manufacture. Additionally, some systems employ heat sinks which are manufactured in such a way that the heat sinks are integral with the pluggable module being cooled, and are thus difficult to handle efficiently in high-volume manufacturing environment. Heat sinks are less efficacious when used with modular electronic devices. For example, in order to facilitate maintenance and fast replacement of failed pluggable modules, the pluggable modules can be removed from, or inserted into, the receptacle. As the pluggable module is slid into and out of the receptacle, it may become problematic to maintain an efficient thermal connection between the pluggable module and the heat sink. Typically, as the pluggable module is loaded into and removed from the receptacle, the pluggable module slides along the interface of the heat sink. Some known heat sinks provide a thermal interface material at the interface of the heat sink to improve the thermal contact therebetween. Difficulties arise when the pluggable modules slide along the thermal interface material. For example, the thermal interface material may be easily damaged or destroyed by the sliding action.
A need remains for a cage assembly that may be used repeatedly without diminishing and/or damaging a thermal interface of a heat sink. A need remains for a heat sink assembly that may be disengaged from the pluggable module during insertion and removal of the pluggable module within the receptacle.